


Walk

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma takes Killy Cat for a walk in his new harness and leash.





	Walk

Killian liked the blue collar that sat around his neck, both he and Emma had decided that it would act as his wedding ring while he was in cat form, but he wasn’t too sure about the monstrosity she’d currently strapped to his furry body. It appeared to be some sort of harness and he was concerned what she had planned for him that would require such a safety device.

“We’re going for a walk around Storybrooke.“ she’d explained with a smile, “This will let me keep hold of you so you don’t get into any trouble.“

Killian had frowned at her, begrudgingly accepting the new device as she clipped his leash to his collar. He disliked being walked like a dog as it severely limited his ability to run and stretch.

He attempted to race off ahead like always but the harness stopped him, forcing him to walk at Emma’s pace instead. He looked up at her and meowed pleadingly to be released.

“No, we’re taking this trip at my pace for once, Killy Cat.“ Emma replied, “I want to walk with you not walk behind you while you run off into the distance.“

Killian pouted and pulled against the leash and harness for the entire walk around the coastal town, the energy in his veins encouraging him to run and jump.

When they returned home and Emma was distracted with making dinner, he made sure to hide both the harness and leash at the back of a wardrobe, hoping that she’d not force them upon him on their next trip out.


End file.
